Owner
The of the Den-Liner is Hana's contractor, with a habit of speaking in complex riddles when it comes to the nature of time. Character History Den-O He states that only those with a "Rider Pass", or at the very least, a ticket, are able to ride the DenLiner and, with it, transcend time itself. Also, as the DenLiner's owner, he cannot stand fighting in his train and any who would dare alter the flow of time. For either category, Owner possesses Passage Denial tickets, which are able to leave unwanted passengers stranded in the middle of time unless they have tickets. He has great knowledge of how time progresses and points out that sometimes the most minor of changes will not affect the future. He also happens to be a Singularity Point as he displays immunity against Ryutaros's ability to control people, even returning a similar tactic against Ryutaros himself. He is able to outrun the DenLiner and held a Master Pass until Gaoh took it from him. Owner enjoys eating various dishes that have a flag placed in the middle of them. His aim is to eat his entire meal (usually rice or flan) without knocking the flags over so he can finally beat his rival, the . Though the two look identical, with the Station Master wearing in white uniform and having softer mannerisms, Owner explains that the resemblance is just everyone else's imagination. The Station Master recently gave Owner a set of strangely designed golden spoons, the legendary God Spoon collection. Knowing that it would be the last time before facing him again with the final battle against Kai about to begin, Owner finally beats the Station Master with the flag barely falling over. Climax Deka In Climax Deka, Owner is robbed of the spare Rider Pass he had on him during his training, setting up the DenLiner Police with himself as Chief Inspector. He carries a spare DenGasher that he uses to calm people down by shooting his trademark flags, which act as tranquilizers. Final Countdown Anticipating the schemes of Shiro along with Ghost Train crew, Owner recruits Ryotaro Nogami's grandson Kotaro Nogami to help them battle Kamen Rider Yuuki. As Kotaro finished in helping the taros, they boarded New Den-Liner as Owner explains the situation before them regarding Shiro's scheme and introduced Kotaro before the taros. Let's Go Kamen Riders In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Owner warns Eiji and Ankh about the dangers of Time Travel but was ignored by Ankh that leads to the great change in the timeline. When Ankh tried to make another attempt in using the DenLiner in gathering more medals, he was restrained by Owner himself and gave the job of guarding him to Momotaros. After the mission to infiltrate Shocker's hideout resulted to a failure, DenLiner was attacked and barely managed to escaped, Owner decided to return back to 2011 before it exploded, leaving Naoki and Teddy behind. Thought to have been caught in the explosion, Owner appeared later to announce to Shocker that as long as people remember the Riders, they would never be destroyed. As General Shadow escapes from the Riders, Owner adds that Riders are not the only heroes around. After it was revealed that Naoki became a Shocker Scientist to undo the brainwashing of Kamen Riders #1 and #2, Owner states that Naoki has now became a part of the history of Kamen Riders. Super Hero Taisen When the Den-Liner received four passengers, Daiki Kaito, Hina Izumi, and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, Owner told them that it could well be true that the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai may be unable to co-exist peacefully for the reason that if Kamen Riders had not lost their place (to be), there would be no place for Sentai. While sitting down to a new dish given to him by Naomi, the Taros were fighting over the returned cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that Daiki had stolen from Momotaros during their last meeting. The brief scuffle ended when the pudding was accidentally thrown into the air, landing on Owner's meal. Removing the cup itself, Owner proceeded to eat the pudding along with the meal, much to the Taros' dismay. Zi-O Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Singularity Point Abilities :' As a Singularity Point, Owner (at least) possessed some of these abilities. **'Temporal Protection: '''Even after a timeline paradox, Owner's mind and physical appearance retains it's original state. This makes him invaluable against time manipulators, proven that he still retain the memory of Yuto Sakurai even when he was erased by Snail Imagin. **'Indomitable Will: ' Owner is able to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers. *'Peak Human Physicality: 'Owner is capable to perform feats that normal people cannot achieve regularly (albeit in a comical manner.) **'Enhanced Strength: 'During Gaoh's hijack, he is able to free Taros from electric cage using only a toothpick. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Owner is capable to catch up to (and outrun) Den-Liner speed casually when he is about to meet Station Master. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Owner is capable to frequently dodge the Taros during their quarrel. **'Advanced Stamina: 'When New Den-Liner is vacant of Den-Bird, Owner is shown to casually replace Den-Bird with a regular bike and move it as fast as DenLiner without major signs of fatigue. *'Proficient Weapon User: 'He is able to use harmless version of DenGasher to knock out multiple civilians (including Taros) simultaneously. *'Hypnosis: 'He is able to use similar abilities that Ryutaros possesed to compel Ryutaros to return his walking cane. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Den-Liner's Owner is portrayed by , who also plays the Station Master. In popular culture Episode 16 of features a cameo appearance by Owner as well as other characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O. Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Allies Category:Den-O Characters